


Since that day his life changed.

by Hybridcon_SinnerOne



Series: Voxman's Modern!Au [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boxman Family, Falling In Love, Gay, I love this family, I was writing this at 12:00 am, I'm sorry if my english is bad today, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Side Radmond, Sara and Teagan needs love, Since the episode "Stop Attacking the Plaza", i don't know how to tag lol, modern!AU, robots are humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hybridcon_SinnerOne/pseuds/Hybridcon_SinnerOne
Summary: Modern!AU Where Professor Venomous met Lord Boxman, they’re each other’s neighbor, and Darrell, Shannon and Raymond are Venomous’ students (also, they’re humans).His life changed since he met Boxman. Venomous felt his life very different; before he would always wake up feeling tired, he would walk with his daughter, Fink, hand to hand to her school. Then he would go to this job, being a professor in Turbos’ Highschool. But one day Venomous met a new family; Boxman’s family. The Boxmore family.Since that day his life changed.





	Since that day his life changed.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saga999fehu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saga999fehu/gifts).



> 1) I kinda felt weird today so if my grammar is like shit I'm sorry.  
> 2) This is a gift for someone soooo special for me!!  
> 3) In my Modern!Au:  
> -Ernesto is the oldest brother.  
> -Sara and Jethro are the second oldest siblings, both of them small but oldest, my point is because I think Jethro was before Shannon and Darrell, even he appears before Raymond appears (as I can remember) and in his Relatives, it says that Sara is one of his older siblings.  
> -Then comes the mildest trio; Darrell, Shannon and then Raymond.  
> -Then Teagan is the younger one.  
> So yeah, it comes like: Ernesto, Sara, Jethro, Darrell, Shannon, Raymond and Teagan.  
> 4) Robots as humans pleaseee! One day I'll draw them!  
> 5) Diane Spike is my OC!
> 
> Update! Changed the last names for Boxmore! Not so dead as you thought I was!

“New students?” Venomous asked looking at his workmate, Diane, while she started to throw a lot of sugar in her coffee. 

“Yeah, and I think they’re in yer class, mate” she answered with a smirk in her face, not even looking at him, all her attention in her coffee. “I heard they were from other country, but I don’t really know ‘bout that…”

Professor Venomous sigh. “Well, I just hope that they’re not like Enid and Rad, both of them are a pain in the ass.” Diane laughed at her workmate and his disgrace. “But, as always, it’s my job. Have a nice day, Diane”

“Ya too, mate! Don’t make them fall asleep!”

“And you don’t make them fall in despair as yesterday” and he left his workmate alone with her coffee. This was his life. He would always wake up feeling tired, he would walk with his daughter, Fink, hand to hand to her school. Then he would go to this job, being a professor in Turbos’ Highschool. But, oh well, he always thanked to have a wonderful life with a lovely (well, at his eyes) daughter and a decent work. How would be his new students? He really wished that they weren’t like Enid and Rad, god, both of them could wreck his system.

But before he could get in his class, he saw three new students in front of his class’ door. One of them had ginger hair, a yellow cloth cap, with only one brown eye, the other one was hidden by a patch, smiling with excitement and hugging his own backpack. The second one had short dyed orange hair (her hair style made her look like a mushroom), with orange-brown eyes, she was kinda annoyed to be here. And the third one had a smirk in his face, his hair style wild as Elvis Presley, dark green, with a pointy but perfect nose, he was taller than the other two, and he looked more fashionable than the girl and more masculine than the ginger boy. 

They were his new students. When he got near, the ginger hair one started to talk to his mates: “Gosh, do you think we will make friends? I want to have friends! So we can have big parties and not small ones as always.”

“Psh, I want awesome and cool classmates, not clingy or ‘crybabies’ ones, like you and Raymond” the girl said with an annoying tone in her voice. The taller one hummed at the girl’s comment.

“Well, at least Darrell and I aren’t annoying, you talk about something, someone makes an opinion and you automatically start to say that they’re against you” the taller one answered with sassiness, with a sweet but yet bitter tone in his voice. Venomous was… confused and kinda mad at the same time. Gosh, they will be a pain in the ass. But… 

“Hello, students” he introduced himself, getting their attention. “I’m Professor Venomous, I’m going to be your teacher. I’ll present the three of you quickly and then you can enter to my class”. 

“Oh! Hello Professor Venomous!” the ginger one waved his hand with excitement, the taller one only smiled at him and the girl did the same.  


He took a deep breath and then he entered to his class. Rad and Enid were already in his seats as the other students, good, they may be quiet for 1 hour, maybe. “Okay class, and welcome back, today we’re going to have three new students in our class, you can enter now.” The three new students entered to the class, but now they were holding hands, the taller one was in the middle of the girl and the ginger boy. They clung tightly to each other’s hands as if they were scared to be separated. Everyone looked at them, then Professor Venomous noticed that Rad… that Rad payed attention, he looked with shock at the taller one like he was admiring him. “Um… please, introduce yourselves”.

“Hi! I’m Darrell Boxmore!” 

“I’m Shannon Boxmore”

“And I’m the fabulous and magnificent one, Raymond Boxmore”.

They are brothers… The Boxmore siblings. Good, now he will have problems naming them. “Okay, class, please be warm and kind with your new classmates. You can sit in that three places near Miss Enid and Mister Rad” Venomous explained. The three siblings started to walk towards their seats and they only broke the hand’s holding once they got in their places. Professor Venomous noticed again Rad, he was trying to have a peek at Raymond, trying not to be obvious while Enid looked at Shannon and Darrell like if they were creeps. Gosh… well, let’s keep moving.

 

The scholar day ended. He needed to pick Fink and then go to the market to buy food, then, for the God’s sake, to his sweet home. But before he could leave the school he noticed the Boxmore's siblings. Shannon was sitting on the edge of the street with Darrell while Raymond was standing up behind them.

“He was so cute, he tried to flirt with me in the recess” Raymond said with a big smile in his face, posing dramatically with a hand in his chest and the other in his forehead.

“He was acting like a stupid jerk as you” Shannon said.

“He was cute” Raymond defended himself “but, ugh, his friend Enid looked at us like if we were freaks or something, and… well, his little friend KO was kinda clingy and hyperactive.”

“But hey, guys, the good thing is that maybe we are going now to be in a cool school!” Darrell said looking at his sister and younger brother “yeah, maybe Enid looked at us as freaks, but dad said that, when someone looks at you like a freak, is because they are jealous of you!”

Shannon smiled with proud. “Yes, you’re right Darrell! She was only- Oh! Daddy!” she yelled with excitement when a white van stopped near to them. Professor Venomous looked at the van, then a short man with pale yellow skin, pale green hair on the right side of his head, with a weird golden cybernetic covering his other half of the face, got out of the van. In that moment, Professor Venomou’s life changed. He didn’t know what kind of thought was that, but… he felt something.

“Daddyyy!” Darrell and Shannon yelled, hugging his father with love while this one tried to hug them too.

“O-Oh, kids, how was your day?”

“Hi, Coach-dad! We missed you sooo much, and Jethro, Ernesto, Sara and Teagan!” Raymond said with a dramatic tone hugging his father too.

“Hey, hey, uh- kids, daddy needs air” with that Darrell, Shannon and Raymond stopped hugging him, smiling at him instead. “Okay kids, let’s get to the van, we need to pick Ernesto from his job since his car broke, then we need go to the market.” Darrell and Shannon yelped with happiness getting in the van while Raymond took place in the co-pilot place. Before Lord Boxman could take place in his seat, he looked at the school and he saw Professor Venomous.

Oh god. Oh god. Venomous forgot that he was staring at him. He panicked and blushed a little bit, looking at somewhere quickly. Why he was blushing, he was now like a creep. “I am Jethro!” someone yelled inside from the van.

“I’m coming, I’m coming” Lord Boxman excused himself getting in the van and driving seconds later. Professor Venomous was… confused. So he was the Boxmore sibling’s father. He was… literally nothing alike them. But, oh well, Fathers are fathers and children were children. Wait. Oh, Fink. Professor Venomous literally forgot his little daughter. 

 

“Can we get ice cream?” Fink asked sitting in the child’s place in the market’s car.

“I don’t know, maybe if you stay calm this time I’ll buy you ice cream” Venomous said smiling at his daughter, while this one tried to defend herself. Venomous chuckled but then his attention centered in someone. He was small, with a blue cap in his black hair, black eyes and pale skin, with a huge blue sweater. The little guy was looking at him, Venomous and Fink were looking at him kinda confused and surprised. “Um… are you lost, little guy?”

The little guy stayed in silence. Then he opened his little mouth and said: “I am Jethro!” he yelled, scaring Fink and Venomous, for being a little guy he got a powerful voice.

“Jethrooo!” it was Shannon. Venomous recognized her quickly because of her voice. She grabbed with kindness Jethro’s right hand and then pulled with tenderness to walk away “Dad told us to not get separated, I know you like to watch the can section, and… Oh, Professor Venomous!”

“She’s one of your students, dad?” Fink asked watching with curiosity at Shannon.

“Yes, she’s Shannon Boxmore…” Venomous said. “I think he’s your little brother, no? I thought it was only you and your other siblings.”

Shannon was confused, but then she understand “Oh, no, Jethro is not my little brother. He’s my third older brother. Say hi, Jethro, his my professor”.

“I am Jethro!”

“Shannon, for God’s sake, don’t ever, ever, leave my side like that, and you too Jethro!” it was him. It was him. Venomous felt weirdly his heart start to race, it was Shannon’s father. “You both one day will give me a heart attack like your other siblings…”

“Dad! He’s my professor! Professor Venomous, he’s my father, Lord Boxman!” Shannon yelled with excitement looking at Venomous and then at his father.  


“Lord… Boxman?”

Lord Boxman was now nervous, he laughed a bit and then blushed because of the shame. “I-It is a nickname, you know, Lord is not my real name… Um, it’s a pleasure to me you sir, I’m Boxman.” Venomous noticed that Boxman was kinda shaking, he was nervous but he tried to stay cool. 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Boxman” Venomous said while shaking his hand with Boxman’s like the gentleman he was. But he needed to admit, he was nervous too, Lord Boxman was… He didn’t know, something in his chest was shaking with a weird feeling.

“Dad, psss, introduce us” behind Boxman, a little girl with yellow with orange little lines and a red button in the top cap in her head hugged her father’s arms. 

“Oh! My manners! Well, Professor Venomous, he’s my big boy, Ernesto. Then here is Sara and Jethro, my ‘second generation’, then it comes my children that are in your class, Darrell, Shannon and Raymond. And the last but not least, Teagan, our little baby” with that, the oldest one, Ernesto (a big, really big guy, with an elegant hat and a purple sweater) came carrying a little kid in his arms with kindness. Professor Venomous was impressed. This man had seven kids. Ernesto looked like he was an adult, and as Shannon told him, Jethro, and maybe Sara, were the second generation (for their small form, it was confusing), maybe they were teen-adult ones but with their body type it was difficult. And Darrell, Shannon and Raymond were the teen ones, and then the little kid Teagan. 

“She’s my daughter, Fink” Venomous introduced his little daughter, who was confused because of all Boxmore sibling’s names but waved her hand at them.

“Oh, I-I’m sorry if we interrupted in your business. We shall leave to keep going. Um, have a nice day, sir” Lord Boxman said smiling with awkwardness “come on, kids, we need to keep going.” With that, all the Boxmore family left Venomous and Fink alone.

Fink looked at them one last time and then looked at his father. “They’re weird and numerous. And the blue one only said his name all the time…”

“He’s cute…” Venomous said without hesitation. Fink looked at him surprised. 

“He’s going to be my new dad?” she asked. Venomous blushed a lot, looking somewhere else trying to play it cool. He didn’t answered. Fink smiled.

 

When Venomous and Fink arrived to their house, the Boxmore's van stopped in the next house. Venomous was surprised, this was happening for real? When Lord Boxman got out from the van, he started to talk aloud: “Okay, let’s see. Ernesto, Sara, Jethro, Darrell, Shannon, Raymond and our little Teagan” every sibling walked with a market bag (except the little Teagan who was picked up by Boxman) towards the house door. “Yep, we’re all here.”

“Can we play something together? Or watch Tv?” Darrell asked with excitement.

“I want you, Shannon and Raymond to clean your rooms! Ernesto I’ll need some help with Teagan, and Sara, help Jethro to organize his backpack for tomorrow!” Venomous listened a “yes” from every sibling, a “yes” filled with a kind of happiness. Venomous smiled, he was like a mother chicken with her little sons and daughters. Boxman didn’t noticed that Venomous was his neighbor. Venomous felt his heart race every second, maybe he could talk one day with Boxman. With the Boxmore family… his life will change. His life changed. Since that day his life changed.


End file.
